1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair ornament and, more particularly, to a hair ornament that has an adjustable contact area with the hair of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hair ornaments have various types and have an engagement section for contact with the hair of the user. The engagement section generally includes a couple of plates that can be in contact with the hair by extending through or clamping the hair, allowing the hair ornament to be positioned on the hair.
FIG. 14 shows a conventional hair ornament including a body 1′ having two symmetric clamping portions 11′ each having an engagement section 111′ at a lower end thereof. The engagement section 111′ includes a plurality of teeth or plates 112′ at a bottom end thereof. The clamping portions 11′ are pivoted together. A spring 12′ is attached between the clamping portions 11′ to bias the clamping portions 11′ to a position clamping the hair. The plates 12′ are extended through the hair to prevent the body 1′ from falling from the hair. However, an overall width A of the engagement sections 111′ of the clamping portions 11′ and the extending area of the plates 112′ in the hair are fixed. Namely, the hair ornament can not be adjusted according to differing head sizes and differing hair amounts of different users.
Thus, a need exists for an adjustable hair ornament that can be adjusted according to differing head sizes and differing hair amounts of different users.